The Hunter, the Huntress and the Hunted
by HandAssassinSpider-man
Summary: Boy meets girl, boy likes girl, girl is hesitant to like boy back and girl happens to be a murderous vigilante that seems to be doing everything she can to carve a bloody path through New York City's criminal underworld and seems to hate his alter ego with a passion and tries to kill him every chance she gets. Yep, Peter sure knew how to pick them...
1. Chapter 1

So this will be a Spider-man/Huntress solely fic. The Huntress here will be Helena Bertinelli and this will be set a bit after the events in Arrow where Helena's dad is arrested and she more or less leaves Starling City and eventually relocates to New York City where you guessed it, she meets Spider-man!

Also quick note, here the Arrow verse and the Supergirl universe are combined so that means Flash, Green Arrow, Supergirl and the Legends all exist here. As for Marvel, aside from Spider-man and heroes directly tied to him like Scarlet Spider, Black Cat, Venom, Anti-Venom, there will be no other Marvel heroes appearing like Iron Man, Thor or Captain America. Well Spidey's various Rogues will appear because it'd be weird if they didn't so aside from Spider-man only characters, there will be no other Marvel ones, at least for the time being. I may, may add the likes of Moon Knight and Ghost Rider, but those are big maybes at the moment.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

"Peter are you even listening to me?" an amused Betty Brant asked her longtime friend and ex-boyfriend as they sat in a nice little French bakery that she had discovered a few weeks ago and had been dying to try out.

Peter, who was sitting across from her and on the verge of falling asleep jumped and looked around in surprise "What- huh?"

Betty giggled at his antics before they fell as she saw the sheer exhaustion in his eyes "You okay?"

Peter nodded before he yawned "Yeah, just been a long night is all"

"At work or… your other 'work'" Betty asked carefully.

"Other work" Peter said as he scratched the back of his head "Things have been getting a little… hectic lately"

"How so?" Betty asked with an interested gaze which caused Peter to quirk a brow at her. He recognized that gaze and even the tone she asked him in.

"Really, you're going to grill me about New York's seedy underbelly while we eat muffins and whatever salad you have there?" Peter said with a look of disbelief on his face before he picked up a muffin and took a bite of it "Seriously, how can I talk about that kind of stuff when I'm eating these?"

"I'm sure you'll find a way" Betty said as she pulled out a small tablet to help her take notes to use later "Just quick question, are any of your Rogues involved? If so, which ones and why?"

Peter groaned at her as he rubbed his brow "And this is why we broke up in the first place…"

"Actually, it was because you kept the fact your Spider-man hidden from me and missed half our dates" Betty grinned as she typed in a few things on her tablet "Also nearly getting killed by the Hobgoblin kinda killed the romance for a while. Plus the Black Cat's flirting with you and you letting it happen didn't help much"

"Oh yeah…" Peter said before giving the slightly older woman a curious expression "And on that note, how the hell the hell did you put up with me for that long?"

"Honestly, because of the amazing sex" Betty smirked a little before she leaned forward "So what has Spider-man discovered about New York's underworld that seems to have him working himself to the bone every night? Tombstone back and making a move against Negative? Dock Ock putting together a new Sinister Six?"

Peter glanced around for a few moments to see that the closest people were only a few tables away before answering "Someone new popped up and is starting to assimilate all of Tombstone's old holdings that he had to sell off after I exposed him as the Big Man a few years back. Man power, shell companies, business fronts, the whole nine yards. Whoever they are, they're even starting to get some of my Rogues on their payroll"

Betty's eyes widened at this, it took quite a bit to get any of Spider-man's Rogues to work as muscle for anyone. Like serious seven to eight-digit numbers at least for some and only one man came to mind that could pull it off that Betty was aware of… and the idea of that person terrified her to the core.

"Do you think… you know who, is back?" Betty asked in a low voice.

"You mean pumpkin boy?" Peter asked with a thoughtful expression before shaking his head "No, this is someone else. Norman was subtle yes, but whoever this guy is, he's like ninja subtle"

Pete than leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair before he took his glass of tropical juice and took a long sip from it "I've been poking around to see if anyone might know who it is, but so far nada. No name, no gender, hell not even an alias. Whoever this person is, and I really hope their human because I cannot do another alien based villain, then their playing their cards pretty close to the chest, hell their practically inside their chest cavity at this point!"

Betty typed this all down with rapid finger movements before she glanced up at Peter "Think it might be someone from out of town from another caped city? Like Gotham, Metropolis or Starling? Hell they might not even be from America. Could be that weird immortal guy with the ninja army again"

"Maybe, guess I'll find out eventually" Peter said with a dry chuckle before he glanced at the entrance as another customer entered and Peter felt his breath hitch at what he saw.

It was a woman, hell she was possibly one of if not the most beautiful woman on earth as far as he could tell, and he used to date a model that was named sexiest woman alive three years in a row!

She was fairly tall, around 5'11 with shoulder blade length black hair, blue eyes that seemed both alluring and intimidating and although she was wearing a thick coat on account of the cool autumn air, it was clear she possessed one hell of a figure. She also moved with a sort of grace that Peter thought Black Cat could have learned a thing or two from and had this sort of air around her that screamed confidence.

"…Whoa" Peter said as he watched the woman walk up to the counter and began to order her lunch.

Betty heard this and looked up to see Peter with a shocked yet observant gaze on his face. She followed his gaze to see the woman he was staring at before she rolled her eyes.

"Men, throw a nice pair of legs, good sized breasts and a tight ass and they go from being one of the smartest men on earth to a drooling lust filled idiot" Betty said as she resumed jotting down the info that Peter gave her to follow up on later.

"Yeah…" Peter said, not really hearing what Betty said as he watched the woman give the Batista a heart stopping smile before she made her way over towards a nearby table and sat down before shaking off her jacket to reveal she was dressed in a dark purple blouse with a slightly plunging neckline with a small golden cross resting in just above the valley of her breasts.

After a few moments Betty spoke in a dry tone "Why not go over there and talk to her since you seem so enchanted by her beauty mister Parker"

It was than Peter reluctantly pulled his gaze from the woman and smirked at Betty "What's wrong, jealous?"

"Of what?" she scoffed before glancing back at the woman and scowling "…I have the bigger breasts"

"Breasts aren't everything" Peter said with a chuckle.

"Tell that to every man on earth" Betty deadpanned.

"Nah, the less competition the better" Peter said as he finished his glass before glancing back at the woman who was now checking her phone "You think I should say hi or anything? It's been a while since I've dated and I'm not sure if my method is still relevant now a days…"

"Peter, it's only been two years. Dating hasn't changed that drastically" Betty stated dryly before she got up "Though I will say that sex tends to come on the second or third date now instead of the fifth or sixth. Also it'd be smart not to mention you dated Mary Jane… like ever"

"Thanks for the heads up" Peter said as he stood up too and groaned as he felt a bruise on his side from a nasty hit by Rhino the other night flare up "Man, I really need to improve the protection of that suit. Seriously at this rate I'll be lucky to have any unbroken bone still in me"

"You'll figure something out, you always do" Betty reassured Peter before she placed her hat on and zipped up her hoodie.

"Not fast enough apparently" Peter said.

"Hmm, true. It usually takes a few ass kicking's for it to settle in" Betty chuckled before she leaned up and gave Peter a small kiss on the cheek "Stay safe Pete, last thing I need to read about online or hear on T.V. is that you ended up getting wasted by some punk or one of your Rogues"

"It's going to be Stilt Man, guarantee it" Peter said with a grin "Along with Trapster and maybe the Spot"

"Oh god, just the idea of you losing to them is just…" Betty tried to stifle her laugh at the image of the Amazing Spider-man being bested by a bunch of his usual 'D' listers.

"With my luck, that's how I'll go" Peter said with a laugh before he took a deep breath and turned towards where the beautiful raven haired woman was sitting "Wish me luck"

"always do… especially when it comes to women" Betty said as she made her way to the door "You tend to need it when it comes to the opposite sex"

"Oh hardy har, har" Peter said with an eye roll as he began to approach the women as she took a sip of her drink while looking at her phone.

Peter had to take several deep calming breaths as he slowly walked over to the woman's table _'Okay Peter, play it cool, you got this. You're an award winning scientist that works for Horizon Labs, you've saved New York more times than you can count, saved the world once and you also looked Superman in the eye once and said 'hey what's that over there' and got him to actually look, you can do this-'_

"Can I help you?"

Peter was suddenly dragged out of his thoughts and found himself at the woman's table, said woman looking up at him with bemusement.

'… _I don't got this'_ Peter thought with a blush before he gave the woman a sheepish smile "Uh sorry I was uh… Um I was…"

Peter quickly looked around for a second before he began to rub the back of his head "I was looking for a friend of mine and I thought you were her… hehehehehe… sorry, my bad"

"Was this friend the girl that you were sitting with when I came in and had just walked out?" the woman asked with a smirk.

"Uhhhh…" Peter sounded as he tired to think of an excuse before he sighed and his shoulders slumped "Yes, it was…"

The woman chuckled at this as she leaned back in her chair and examined Peter with amused eyes "I'm going to go on a limb here and say that it's been a while since you talked to a woman, isn't it? Like not in a friendly way, but more in a trying to ask her out kind of way, correct?"

"Well I wouldn't say it's been long, not that that I don't talk to many women- I mean I do it's just…" Peter winced at that as he felt himself starting to blush even more "What I mean is that I'm uhh… I uh, it's… yeah, it's been a while"

The woman smirked at this before she nodded towards the chair across from her "Well, best start getting back into practice hmm?"

Peter's eyes widened a bit at this "You mean-"

"I'm willing to help you practice talking with women in a way that'll get you a date" she smirked at Peter "Just don't think of this as a date"

Peter nodded as he quickly sat across from the woman as she placed her phone down and held her hand out "Helena Bertinelli"

"Peter Parker" Peter replied as he took her hand and shook it.

Helena's eyes narrowed at this "Parker… hmm where have I heard that name before…"

"I used to take pictures of Spider-man for the Daily Bugle" Peter supplied helpfully.

"No, I heard your name somewhere else, question is where…" Helena said with a frown as she examined Peter for a second "Tell me Peter, were you approached by any major companies lately, asking you to come work for them perhaps?"

"Uh a few, why?" Peter asked with a raised brow _'Usually people heard of me because of my pictures, not because a few tech giants tried to hire me. Kinda nice to be known for something else for a change'_

"Was one of them Queen Consolidated by any chance?" Helena asked carefully.

"The company from Starling?" Peter said with surprise "Uh yeah, why?"

"I… know the CEO, Oliver" Helena said as she leaned back in her chair "He mentioned trying to hire a guy named Parker once. Said just about everyone from Wayne to Luthor wanted you working for them but you ended up picking Horizon was it?"

Peter nodded "Horizon Labs"

"Why them?" Helena asked with interest "They're not as large as someone like Luthor or Wayne. Why go to them instead of a company that will get you known internationally?"

"Well if I wanted to work for Wayne, I'd probably have to move to Gotham and well…" Peter shrugged with a sheepish smile "I'm not too fond of Jersey, hehehehe…"

' _Plus Batman doesn't like other heroes operating in his city and I'd rather not have to deal with his Draculaness all day, everyday'_ Peter thought with a silent chuckle.

"And Luthor, why no to him?" Helena asked with a smirk.

"No dental insurance" Peter said with a grin.

"Ah" Helena said with a nod as she took a sip of her "Of course, no dental, no deal. Smart man"

"Hey, if I'm going o work for a multibillion dollar company, there should at least be some sort of dental coverage" Peter said with his hands up.

"How dare he deny you" Helena said with a chuckle.

"And Queen wasn't much better" Peter said with an eye roll "At least his mom wasn't. All ideas I would have had based on he contract offered would have had her take the credit and I wouldn't get any share of the money"

"So not getting a cut of the profits is what kept you from working for Queen?" Helena asked with a raised brow.

"No, the lack of acknowledgement for my hard work" Peter said with a shake of his head "With Horizon Labs, not only am I given credit for my work, which is awesome by the way, I also get money for it… usually… most of the time. Not all of the money, but a good percentage goes to me, same as any scientist that woks there and makes something for Horizon Labs to sell on the market and makes something from it"

"Makes sense" Helena said with a nod.

"Thank you" Peter said before he gestured to Helena "Well what about you, what do you do for a living?"

"Help men like you better talk to women" Helena said with a laugh.

"Hmm, and looking fine doing it too" Peter said with a smirk before it fell as his face paled "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"You did" Helena said with a grin "And your right, I do look fine doing it"

Peer chuckled at this as did Helena before her shrugged "But in all honesty, I'm actually trying to look for a job here in the city"

"Really?" Peter said with interest "Anything in particular?"

"…Teaching" Helena said with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"Teaching?" Peter said with a pleasantly surprised expression "Sweet"

"Yeah, it's kind of a thing I've wanted to do ever since I was a kid" Helena said with a small smile on her face as she glanced out the café's window "Tried to find somewhere in Starling that would hire me but… after no luck there, I decided to try my luck out here"

Peter hummed at this "What age group are you interested in teaching?"

"From Kindergarten to fifth grade, English in particular" Helena said with a grin.

Peter smiled at this as he leaned back in his chair "Well you're in luck Miss Bertinelli, I happen to know a school that's looking for a teacher to teach some English fourth-grade classes"

Helena's eyes widened at this "You do?!"

Peter nodded, feeling quite proud of himself "Yep"

"Where?" Helena asked as she leaned forward eagerly "I've searched through half the schools in the city and none of them would take me full time. And the half that would, would only settle for me being a substitute"

"Midtown Sciences and Technology" Peter said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and opened up a web page to the school "It's a school over in Forest Hills that does Kindergarten to High school"

At this, Helena frowned a she leaned back in her chair "But I already tried to apply there, they told me that their staff was full"

At this, Peter's eyes widened "Oh…"

The two sat there in awkward silence for a few seconds before Peter suddenly reached into his pockets and pulled out his phone and opened up his contacts. He quickly scrolled through them until he came across a name and tapped on it and brought the dialing phone up to his ear. Helena watched him with a perplexed expression as Peter waited for an answer.

After several seconds he received one.

" _Yes mister Parker?"_ a man's voice spoke through the speaker.

"Hello Mr. Warren" Peter said with a small grin as he gave Helena a wink "How's life been treating you?"

Aaron Warren, Peter's former high school biology teacher and now the new Principle of Midtown Sciences grunted in reply _"Fine I suppose. Went to visit my brother today"_

"Ah, and uh, how'd that go?" Peter asked carefully. Aaron was quite touchy about his brother, Miles Warren, known infamously as the Jackal, one of Peter's most dangerous Rogues who had quite a nasty habit of cloning Peter… and possessed a disturbing attraction to the late Gwen Stacy…

" _How do you think?"_ Aaron replied with a sigh before his voice grew much lighter _"So, what is it you would like to talk to me about? I know you didn't call me just to check up on my less then stellar relationship with my deranged brother"_

Peter winced a little at this "Guilty as charged, but I'd be more then willing to speak with you about that at a later point if you want"

" _That's quite alright Peter, I'll get through it…"_ Aaron said with a sigh before he resumed his earlier question _"Now, the reason you called?"_

Peter looked at Helena as she watched his conversation with Aaron with rapt attention before he spoke "Well you see Warren, there's this woman that I've met recently, she's looking to be a teacher and well she's sent in applications to a number of schools, one of them yours, and I was wondering if-"

" _You want me to hire her even though I have a full staff?"_ Aaron said with a chuckle.

"Didn't you mention that Conners is leaving in a few weeks to go work at Empire State?" Peter said with confusion.

" _I did…"_ Aaron said before he became silent for a few moments before asking _"Is the woman your trying to get this job for, is she a science teacher?"_

Peter blinked at that before he looked at Helena "You good at science?"

"How advance?" Helena asked with a worried frown.

"What level?" Peter asked.

" _Third grade"_ Aaron said before he hummed in thought _"You know, now that I think about it, Ms. Lakely has been hinting she wants to teach a science class, but that'll leave me short an English teach-"_

"Deal!" Peter said suddenly, causing Helena to jump at the suddenness of it and Aaron to make a sound of confusion.

" _Excuse me?"_ he said, not quite understanding what Peter meant.

Peter realized this and chuckled sheepishly "I mean, let Lakely take the science gig, the woman I'm with has said she wants to be an English teacher"

Hope began to build in Helena's eyes as she stared at Peter in shock all the while the wall crawler listened to some things being shuffled around on Warren's end before he made a humming sound.

" _Yes, yes I suppose I can do that"_ he stated as the sound of more paper being shuffled was heard _"What did you say this woman's name was?"_

"Oh, I didn't" Peter said with a laugh "It's Helena Bertinelli"

" _Ah, found her"_ Aaron said as he began to go over Helena's resume " _Hmm, yes, very good… Yes, I'll give her a call later today and schedule a meeting on Monday, if she still wants the job_ "

Peter looked at Helena who had the largest grin on her face as she began to nod and mouthed the words 'Yes, god yes!' over and over again. Peter grinned at that and let Warren know that Helena agreed before the two said their goodbyes and ended the call.

"Well Ms. Bertinelli, Mr. Warren agre-" Peter began before Helena reached over and pulled Peter into a hug, or as close to a hug one could manage with a table between them.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she repeated as it felt like she was trying to pull Peter though the table and against her.

"Uhh, yeah, your uh welcome" Peter said with a cough while trying to fight down the blush he had growing on his face "Anything to help a person achieve their dreams"

After several more seconds, Helena released Peter and gave him a thankful smile "Seriously, you have no idea how happy I am about this!"

"Oh I can tell, the sounds of the bones in my neck cracking gave me a pretty good idea" Peter said with a grin as the two sat back down.

Helena laughed at that before she eyed Peter with a bemused expression "Alright, so what will it be?"

"What will what be?" Peter asked with a raised brow, not understanding what Helena was getting at.

The dark-haired woman rolled her eyes at this "Payment, what is it?"

At this, Peter blinked as he quirked his head to the side in confusion "Huh?"

"You did something nice for me, someone you've only known for a total of…" Helena glanced down at her phone to see the time before she looked back up at Peter "Fifteen minutes. Soooo, how do I repay you?"

Peter stared at her in surprise for a few seconds and was about to tell her that she didn't owe him anything before a sudden thought came to his mind. He mulled it over for a few seconds before he steeled his nerves, prayed to whatever higher being there was out there that handled the whole luck thing, and took the plunge.

"Would you be willing to join me for a bite to eat at an Italian place that's opened up not too far from here sometime?" Peter asked carefully.

Helena's eyes widened a little at this and she stared at Peter for several long seconds, seconds that made Peter immediately wish he kept his mouth shut and curse his sudden confidence.

' _Dang it Parker, you jumped the gun… again'_ Peter thought and prepared to apologize and try to play it off as a poor joke before Helena chuckled and gave Peter an impressed look as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Well, well, well Mister Parker, it appears that I've underestimated you"

Peter grinned at this "Been told that a few times"

Helena smirked at this before she extended her hand out "Very well, as payment for getting me my dream job, I accept your proposal"

Peter stared at her in surprise before he saw that her hand was still out, and he quickly took it and shook it "Thank you"

Helena grinned at this and waited for a few seconds for Peter to let go. When that didn't happen, she nodded towards her and Peter's hands "Are you gonna let me go now or are we gonna keep holding our hands until it turns from awkward to weird?"

Peter blinked at this before he realized that he was still shaking Helena's hand. Letting out a sheepish 'sorry' he let go of her hand before her phone went off, grabbing her attention. Helena quickly picked up the vibrating device and answered it while Peter mentally patted himself on the back.

 _'Way to go Parker, not only did you get a date with an incredibly gorgeous woman, but you also got her dream job, all in one meeting! HA, I rock!'_ Peter thought with a grin before he saw Helena gather her things and stood up, causing Peter's spirits to dampen slightly.

"Was it something I said?" he asked nervously.

"What- oh, no it wasn't" Helena said with a reassuring smile as she placed her coat on "Just a little personal thing I need to go take care of is all. Nothing to extreme"

"Oh, okay" Peter said with relief on his face "For a second there, I thought I said or did something stupid and you were about to run for the hills"

"No, your fine" Helena said as she buttoned up her coat and was about to leave before she stopped and glanced back at Peter "What's your number? That way I can call you later and we can discuss the details of this date you have in mind for us"

Peter nodded at this "Uh, yeah sure. No problem"

He quickly gave her the number and waited for her to put it in and send him a text with her number before she leaned in and tapped Peter on the nose with her index finger and winked at the slightly blushing man "See you around... handsome"

"Same…" Peter said as Helena grinned and made her way out of the café and hailed for a cab.

Peter watched the woman for a few seconds, wondering just how he was able to accomplish what he did without being a total idiot about it before his phone went off, causing him to tear his eyes away from Helena as she got into the cab to see who was calling him.

The caller I.D. read Jean DeWolff.

"Uh-oh, that doesn't look good" Peter said with worry as he hit the answer button and spoke "Uh sup Jean, how's it-"

" _Pete, there's a situation that requires your natural talents"_ the police Captain said with a sense of urgency in her tone.

Peter was up the moment she said 'situation' and was already heading for the door "What kind of situation?"

" _Electro and Shocker just hit a bank that used to belong to Tombstone on the lower east side… and it seems like they don't intend to share the ill earned profits with each other"_ Jean said as the sounds of gunfire, sirens, and explosions went off in the background.

Peter's eyes narrowed at this as he quickly made his way to a nearby alley to change "I'm on my way"

Peter ended the call as he made his way into the alley and quickly began to dress down, revealing his Spider-man suit underneath _'This seems right, I ask out a pretty girl and how does the universe reward me for pulling of said feat? Has some of my less then desirable enemies start up a fight over who get's Tombstone's dirty cash… thank you Parker Luck in all of it's glory'_

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, showdown at the bank.


	2. Chapter 2

Answers to reviewer's questions or statements:

 **spiderman1fan** : I'll bring it back up, just there's a lot of stuff I need to revise about it.

 **Guest** : For now, I'm pretty strict on this being a solely Peter and Helena pairing, I'll add in the occasional threesome but that'll be about it for the time being.

 **kival737101** : For now I have on plans to add a third member to Peter and Helena's relationship.

 **Bladewolf101** : Supergirl and Black Canary will make an appearance in this story.

 **Krolikson** : How is absorbing any kind of power or having the ability to force your will on another person and making them do pretty much whatever you want more down to earth than spider powers?

 **Chaos Sorcerer** : A few past relationships will be mentioned and even a few others hinted at, but for now it's strictly Peter and Helena. Peter is currently 24 in this, Helena is around 26 to 27. Peter has teamed up with Superman once and Batman once and 'helped' Waller on a few occasions. Aside from Spider-man, there's Superman, Batman, Arrow obviously, and Flash just started his career. Peter's power set is the one he gained from the other, so enhanced strength, speed, healing, stingers, night vision and the like. Yes, he is. I have plans to do a Crisis X arc in this story. It'll mostly follow Spidey but he'll occasionally get involved in other Arrowverse events. I did say that and I have three chapters finished, just looking for the right time to post them.

 **Kryptonianspiderman** : No, it's just on the backburner for now.

 **TeddyBearGuru97** : I think this is the first legit story where the two are paired together, well there's also Strange New Earth story but that's with the Helena Wayne Huntress, same with my other story DC's New 52 Spider-man.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

' _Bank on the lower east side once used by Tombstone, bank on the lower east side once used by Tombstone'_ Peter repeated as he raced through the towers buildings of New York City on his web lines.

Only three minutes passed since Jean called Peter to alert him of the situation and already the wall crawler thought too much time had passed. Electro and Shocker as much as he joked about their choice in attire and names, were still fairly dangerous men. One had the elemental power of freakin electricity while the other possessed some seriously powerful gauntlets that could fire off some fairly destructive concussive air blasts.

' _Still think Max should have called himself sparky, sparky bright man while Herman went with the vibrating cushion'_ Peter thought with a snort as he let go of his web line as he reached the apex of his swing and was sent flying through the air before he allowed gravity to pull him down towards the ever busy streets of Manhattan for close to a hundred feet before he shot another web line out and swung just meters above the ever flowing traffic, causing quite a few people below to stop and stare in awe…

"Hey it's that spider creep guy!" one person shouted.

Or they saw Peter swinging through the air and ran the other way in fear thanks to Jameson's lies.

"I really need to find a lawyer to talk to about Jameson's slander against me" Peter said with a sigh as he picked up the sounds of gun fire fired from fully automatic assault rifles, pistols and the occasional blast that he's long associated with Shocker's vibro gauntlets.

The sound of a bank alarm ringing and the sight of smoke also clued Peter in that he had arrived at the scene of the still ongoing crime turned super villain showdown.

' _Okay, let's see what I'm working with here'_ Peter thought as he landed on a rooftop that over looked the bank that was being robbed.

Peter's eyes narrowed as he looked down at the scene below.

Shocker, decked out in a new, more technological suit but still possessed that weird yellow and brown-ish black color scheme, was near the now destroyed van that he and his gang had used to reach and attempted to escape from the bank. On the other end of the street stood Electro in his horrid green and yellow suit, the laughable lightning mask the man wore nowhere to be seen.

"You know, Electro actually looks better without that monstrosity of a mask on to cover up his equally ugly face" Peter quipped as he shot a web line towards a nearby building and swung down to the villain battle royal below.

Peter spotted DeWolff crouched behind several police cars along with several SWAT as they exchanged fire with Shockers gang, the leader contending with Electro himself.

"Where the fuck is our backup?" DeWolff yelled as she took cover to reload her side arm as several rounds fired from the bank robbers AK's tore through the squad car she was suing for cover.

One of the SWAT officers beside her leaned in "Apparently there was some kind of gas line explosion over in Chinatown, fire's gotten pretty bad out there"

"Any idea who or what started it and if they can spare some guys?" DeWolff said as she reloaded her pistol.

It was than that Peter landed next to her in a crouch "Aww, am I not good enough Cap'n?"

"Spider-man?!" Jean said in surprise while several SWAT officers backed away as far as they could in surprise, one of them raising his rifle towards the wall crawler before one of his friends placed a hand on the barrel and pushed it down.

"Easy Jeff, it's just the bug"

Peter turned towards the man with a scowl under his mask "Dude, spiders aren't bugs!"

"Spider, focus" Jean said with a sigh before she rose up from behind her cover and fired off several rounds from her weapon, scoring a hit on one of the gun men and causing him to collapse to the ground before she ducked behind cover.

"Sooo what's the situation aside from the obvious old school failed bank heist shootout?" Peter asked as he peeked over the squad car before ducking as several bullets raced by his head.

"Shocker and his boys drove a armored van into the bank and stole a couple million, but before they could get very far, Electro suddenly showed up and blasted Herman's van before it could make it far from the bank" Jean said as she nodded towards the nearby totaled van and the large hole in the nearby bank "The two started to go at it and then me and my people showed up"

Peter nodded at that before he glanced towards the nearby fight between Electro and Shocker and let out a low whistle at what he saw now that he was street level and closer to the two.

"Whoa… you know, I always wondered who'd win in a fight between those two" Peter said as he watched the fight.

Electro was blasting at Shocker with yellow bolts of lightning, each ranging in the tens of thousands of volts at least and when those wouldn't work, he'd use his rather limited skills in electromagnetism to lift nearby taxies or any car unfortunate to be near the crazed villain and throw them at the career bank robber.

Shocker meanwhile used his gauntlets to blast away any object thrown towards him by Electro, often sending it back towards the electric based villain or blasting it away into another building. And to ensure that Shocker wasn't overwhelmed, some of his gun men opened fire on Electro, forcing him to erect a electromagnetic forcefield to protect himself.

"At this rate, their level the whole freakin city block" Jean said with a scowl as she popped back out of cover and shot another of Shocker's gun men.

"Yeah…" Peter said as he scanned both villains before he glanced back at Jean "Wait here while I go put those two in a serious timeout"

"We're take care of Shocker's boys" Jean said as she gestured for two SWAT officers to follow her.

Peter watched her go for a second before he cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders "High oh silver…"

Peter then leaped over the squad cars and sprinted towards the two super villains, using a combination of his reflexes and enhanced speed to avoid the flying cars and bullets.

Electro was the first to notice Spider-man as he sent a bolt of lightning towards Shocker who was forced to duck behind a partially melted taxi for cover.

"SPIDER-MAN!" Electro yelled in anger at the sight of his nemesis.

"Sparkles!" Peter replied with a grin as he shot several web bullets towards Electro and watched as the man incinerated the web projectiles with a powerful wave of lightning.

"Biscuits" Peter grumbled as he leaped over the wave only for his spider-sense to go off, causing him to tense in midair and turn just in time to receive a powerful blast of Shocker's vibro gauntlets.

Peter let out a pained yelp as the concussive blast of air struck him and sent him flying several meters through the air before Peter shot a web line out at one of the lamp posts and used his momentum to swing around the light pole and fly back towards Shocker.

The infamous bank robber saw this and fired off another blast of concussive air at the wall crawler only for Peter to shoot a web line towards the ground and yank himself under the column of deadly air. Electro, who was behind Spider-man, waiting for a chance to blast him, paled at the sight of the column of concussive air racing towards him.

"OH SHI-" Dillion said before he was blasted in the chest and sent flying into a nearby store.

Peter, not wasting any time, landed in a roll and came up and rove his fist into Shocker's stomach, knocking the wind out of the man and sending him flying a few meters into the air before Peter leaped up towards the man and delivered a painful kick to the side, sending the bank robber flying into a nearby car.

Peter landed in a crouch not far from the groaning villain and smirked "What's wrong Shocker? Shocked that I beat you, again?"

"Ugh… fuck you" Herman groaned in pain as he forced himself back to his feet.

"Hey, don't make me break out the soap and wash that mouth of yours Herman, you'll find yourself in quite the shock" Peter snickered.

"Stop… making fun… of my… NAME!" Shocker yelled as he amped up both his gauntlets before he slammed them into the ground, creating a powerful shockwave that forced Peter to leap back as several cars and chunks of asphalt were sent flying into the air.

Everything seemed to slow down for Peter as his enhanced senses took over and was about to move before he felt his spider-sense tingle again. Peter's eyes widened as he leaned back and watched as a bolt of lightning raced just inches over his chest, partially burning his suit's front at the proximity before it slammed into Shocker, electrocuting the man and causing him to howl in pain. Peter winced at the sound and sight as he righted himself back up and turned to see Electro leaning against a lamp post, his face covered in sweat and a small trail of blood leaking from his nose.

Peter glanced back at Herman's twitching form before he returned his narrowed lenses towards Electro "So Max, you mind telling me while you and Shocker seem to be having trouble sharing? Granted I'd prefer you not try and rob a bank like it's still nineteen thirty-two, but you two never had this much of an issue with one another"

Electro growled at Spider-man as lightning danced across his frame "This was my gig first, but that pansy over there stole my plans to hit this place, tried to steal what I was owed!"

"What your owed is an apology from whoever designed your suit" Peter said as he shot several web lines at Electro, forcing the man to bring up an electromagnetic forcefield to defend himself.

Peter, expecting this, shot a web line on each side of Electro and waited for the webs to connect with the still whole ground behind the man and pulled himself back until the web lines went taught before he released his grip on the ground and slung shot himself towards a surprised Electro. Peter shot his feet forward and watched as they collided with Electro's forcefield.

' _Thank god I insulated this suit years ago'_ Peter thought as the force of his feet colliding with the forcefield caused Electro to momentarily lose his concentration and caused it to drop, allowing Peter to land a punch to the man's head after he landed next to the winded villain.

Peter watched the man go down and was about to web him to the street when he suddenly sensed and saw a massive blast fired from Shockwave racing towards him and Electro.

"Uh-oh" Peter said as he grabbed a disorientated Electro and leaped out of the way of the blast of concussive air.

The moment Peter landed on the ground again, his spider-sense went off a second time and Peter was forced to shoot a web line out and swing away from another blast from Shockwave. The bank robbing criminal growled in anger at missing both Spider-man and Electro and fired off three small fast moving blasts and watched with annoyance as the red and blue cladded wall crawler, still carrying Electro, dodged each blast with relative ease.

"STAND STILL DAMMIT!" Shocker roared as he fired off another blast.

"Why don't you come over here and make me!" Peter responded as he tossed Electro into the air before shooting multiple web lines at the man to keep him suspended over the street by a few meters while he raced towards Shocker.

The more tech-based villain narrowed his eyes at Spider-man's approaching form and shot at the ground around the man, forcing him into the air with his webs, just what Shocker hoped for.

"Heh, got you!" Herman said as he took aim at Spider-man and was about to shoot him when suddenly several bullets fired from Jean DeWolff penetrated his armor around his legs and shoulders.

"AGGGHHH!" Shocker growled in pain as he fell to his knees and accidently blasted at the ground, sending him flying back and into the partially destroyed police car next to Jean.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt" Peter said as he landed before Jean with a heavy thud on the partially cracked asphalt "Talk about a shocker"

"Please stop with the shock quips" Jean said with a deadpanned stare before she looked back towards the moaning Shocker with a frown "Looks like it's off to the hospital for you Herman"

"Blow… me…" Shocker hissed out in pain as Spider-man kneeled down next to him and examined his new and improved gauntlets.

"Man Shocker, who'd you have to pay to get these beauties?" Peter said as he analyzed Shocker's new gear.

"Wouldn't… you like… to know" Shocker mumbled out before he lost consciousness.

"Uh actually, yes I would like to know" Peter said as he removed the man's gauntlet before he glanced at Jean "You uh mind if I…?"

"No, go ahead" Jean said with a sigh as she holstered her side arm "You'll probably be able to figure that thing out better and faster than any of the egg heads in forensics anyway"

Peter nodded at that before he made a small web bag and quickly stowed the vibro gauntlet inside as more SWAT officers arrived and began to secure Shocker while several others made their way towards Electro's still hanging form.

Jean glanced at the man before she frowned at the way he was webbed up and glanced at Peter with a small scowl "You do realize it's a pan in the ass to get guys down from the high, right?"

"Hehehehe… sorry" Peter said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head "I'll try to put him closer to the ground next time"

"Thank you" Jean said as she looked to see more and more squad cars arriving along with another SWAT van "Oh, now they show up… after the fight's over"

"New York's finest right there" Peter snickered, causing Jean to frown at him "Hey, you try getting shot by them for three years and see if you still have a high opinion of them"

"None of their shots ever tagged you" Jean said with an eye roll.

' _No, but the crap ton of times you tazered and maced me did'_ Peter thought with a deadpanned stare under his mask before he turned to leave "Well it seems my job here is done. Bag guys stopped, money sort of recovered even though I'm pretty sure most of it got fried when Electro hit Herman's getaway van and none of your cops have tried to-"

"Stop right their Spider-man!" one officer said as several cops surrounded Peter, their weapons trained in his frame.

"…Never mind" Peter said with slumped shoulders.

"Stand down sergeant" Jean barked out in annoyance as she got between Peter and several of the officers.

"B-But Captain, the Chief said-" the officer began before Jean was right in his face with a flat but cold look.

"Sergeant, what's more important? Securing two highly dangerous criminals or a lone vigilante in a onesie?" Jean asked.

"Hey, it's a suit!" Peter said from behind the woman before she and several other cops glanced at Peter with blank expressions, causing Peter's shoulders to slump as he shouldered the web bag "It is…"

"Well sergeant?" Jean said as she glanced back at the cop before her with an expectant look on her face.

The police officer looked at his superior for a moment before he sighed and gestured for the others to stand down. He then refocused a glare at Jean "I'll make sure the Chief knows about this"

"I'm shaking in my boots" Jean said with an eye roll before she and Peter watched as the cops disperse and went to secure Electro, Shocker and his still living henchmen while others went about recovering the wounded officers and securing the street.

Peter watched the law enforcers go before he glanced at Jean "Aren't you worried?"

"About?" Jean asked.

"The Chief" Peter said as he nodded towards the police sergeant the threatened Jean "That guy isn't really my biggest fan, unless the task force he put together all those years ago escaped your notice"

At this, Jean scoffed as she turned on her heel and began to make her way back to her car "Pfft please, that man is more worried about getting reelected this year than catching you"

Peter frowned at this "Wouldn't catching me improve his chances of re-election or whatever it is Police Chiefs go through to stay or get picked?"

"Maybe, but since half the city has come to actually like your talkative self over the last nine years, I think he's too worried about costing him potential support" Jean said with a smirk as she glanced sideways at Peter "Doesn't help his chances since Watanabe is all for keeping you around to aid us in apprehending both regular and non-regular criminals like your two besties back there. Something a lot of people are all for if it means less dead cops"

Peter snorted at this as they arrived at Jean's car and the police Captain opened the door and fetched her radio to report in on the situation while Peter leaped on to the hood and stood crouching on the edge.

"Nice to know that NYC wants me around if for nothing else, then to die in place of their police officers" Peter said with a grim chuckle.

"Sorry" Jean said with a wince.

"It's fine, I've made peace with that little truth years ago… sorta" Peter waved off her apology before he glanced back at the bank that was hit and hummed in thought "Well, isn't that funny"

"What is?" Jean said as she prepared to contact her station.

Peter nodded towards the building as the police began to move in and secure it for forensics "This bank is the same one where… where I met… you know"

The atmosphere suddenly took a more somber feeling, causing Jean to frown as she saw that Peter's shoulders sagged and his entire demeanor took a complete one eighty. She walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You gonna be okay Peter?"

The wall crawler glanced at Jean for a moment before he nodded "Yeah, I'll be good. Just kinda funny is all"

"Well the sudden feeling of depression that I'm getting from you says otherwise" Jean said with a sigh as Peter stood up and shouldered the web bag.

"Since when are you an empath?" Peter asked with a snort as he leaped into the air and shot a web line out and swung away from the scene, leaving Jean to watch him go with a slightly saddened expression.

"Since I'm usually the one that has to help put you back together" the Police captain said as she watched the man swing away.

…

Meanwhile, across town in a very high-end apartment, Helena Bertinelli had just returned from her run to a nearby café in a notably brighter mood then when she left earlier that morning.

She managed to secure herself her dream job and even managed to gain a date with a rather cute man who has a bonus got her said dream job.

' _Starting to wonder why I didn't move here sooner'_ Helena thought as she removed her jacket and tossed it on her couch as she made her way into her room where resting on the bed laid a duffle bag.

She kicked off her boots as she approached the mattress and reached for the bag's zipper and slowly pulled it open to reveal her new 'Huntress' mask. Where's her old mask was a simple domino mask, her new one, which was made of a graphite material covered a bit more of her face to offer better protection and possessed two raised points on the side to make it look like pointed ears almost. The black and purple suit beneath it was made of Kevlar plates over a titanium dipped tri-weave, an upgrade in protection compared to her last suit and worth every penny.

Helena reached down and took out her mask and examined it for a few seconds, making sure that it received no damage before she placed it aside and was about to grab her suit when she saw a small pocket-sized notebook resting on top of her suit's painted white cross.

Helena frowned as she looked at the notebook that once belong to her father. Inside it was a list of his various dealings over the years in Starling City along with several other places he tired and mostly failed to branch out into, the only notable places being Gotham and Metropolis. But one city did stick out to Helena… New York City.

Her father, since he first came to power all those years ago, had made numerous bi-annual payments to a bank in New York that would then be routed through a legion of dummy corporations, offshore accounts and money launders. Helena tried to follow it best she could but could never find the patience to make it to the end, but it did reveal one thing to her.

Her father, as powerful of a mob boss that he was, was not as powerful as she once thought. Her father for years had been paying a 'Tribute' to whoever it was in exchange for what she could only assume was assurance that Frank and his family wouldn't be butchered like cattle.

' _Too bad there isn't much of a 'family' left to butcher'_ Helena thought with a dark grin as she picked up the notebook and turned a few pages until she landed on one in particular, a series of addresses that the money her father would send would be distributed to.

Several of the locations were already crossed off, having either been shut down or robbed and no longer considered safe, or simply had been removed from the equation entirely. Whatever the case, she would still give all locations a thorough search.

' _And if chances are that whoever this mystery person is discovers someone's snooping around, their send someone to 'dissuade' them for looking further…'_ Helena thought with a smirk as she threw the notebook back on her bed and reached into her duffle bag to pull out a custom-built crossbow.

She tinkered with the sights and firing mechanism for a second before she aimed at a painting of a array of flowers and fired off a single bolt and watched as the steel bolt struck the image dead center.

"Here's hoping they're very forthcoming with my questions" Helena said to herself before she placed her crossbow back on the bed and reached for her suit.

It was time to go to work.

' _And afterwards, dinner…'_ Helena thought as she glanced down at her phone and saw Peter's number.

She then took her suit and made her way to the bathroom to change, it was going to be dark soon and she had a long night ahead of her.

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Peter discovers that he's no longer the only vigilante in town…


	3. Chapter 3

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **rmarcano321** : What do you mean by elements of the show? I picked Spider-man because he's my favorite comic book superhero. I picked Huntress because out of all the women in the Arrowverse, I can see Spider-man striking up an ill-advised romance with her the most.

 **Bobwhy** : Oliver and Ollie are the same ages they are in the show, Clark is the same age as he is in the Supergirl show and Bruce is a few years younger than the age he is in the DCEU. Batman came first, then Spider-man a few years later, then Superman, then arrow and then Flash so Peter has a good few years on both Oliver and Barry and even Superman to a degree. Ra's al Ghul has shown some interest in Peter Parker, but not to the same degree as Bruce and Oliver, mainly because he doesn't see Peter being a suitable heir since all of his accomplishments are given from his spider powers, not skill like Batman and Arrow, but he does recognize and respect Parker's intelligence. Not all of Spider-man's Rogues want to destroy the world or take over it, some are just looking for a quick buck or the Raft can actually hold them for a time unlike Arkham who can lose an inmate within hours. Because Gotham is roughly 70 some miles away from New York and some don't see it as worth the trip just to get their ass handed to them by that city's hero or have Spider-man follow them there, which they know he will, and still beat them, this time with help. The only DC villains that have faced Peter aside from the two times he teamed up with another hero are Black Spider and for a brief time, Ra's.

 **CRUDEN** : She's based primarily off the 616 version of her character.

 **spiderman1fan** : Some things he'll be involved in, others not.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Peter let out a low hum as he casually made his wat through the halls of Horizon Labs a little over a few hours after the showdown at the bank between Electro and Shocker.

Slung over Peter's shoulder was a nearly worn out web bag which held Shocker's new and improved virbo gauntlet. Even though Peter saw it in action only today, he could already tell that whatever improvements were made to the dangerous device, be it by Herman or someone else, the energy out put was increased several times over at least.

' _Man can't wait to take this thing apart and see what makes it tick'_ Peter thought with an excited grin before his eyes widened and he came to a sudden stop _'Whoa… I just sounded like Doc Ock for a second… craaaap!'_

Peter let out a bemused chuckle as he came to a stop at his own personal lab and quickly began to enter the last two digits for his parents, Uncle Ben and Aunt May's birthdays. Once the keypad accepted the code, and the biometric scanner accepted his handprint, finger print, and DNA sample taken from one of the two after mentioned print sources, the doors slowly opened and allowed Peter inside.

Peter passed by a few glass cases which held several suits that he designed for Spider-man to use because he's 'Spider-man's tech guy'. The first suit was Peter's standard red and blue suit, the second suit was a bit more advance in that it was mainly black and grey with yellow markings, lenses and armored plates weaved into the suit's material to offer better protection against gunfire and explosions. Next to that suit was even darker colored suit made of a harmonic mesh that he created that allowed the suit to bend light and soundwaves around itself, allowing Peter to be either immune to sonic attacks or be completely invisible.

The last suit caused Peter to pause and stare, his eyes boring into the blank white lenses of an all-black suit with a white spider emblem on the chest and back. Peter kept looking at his reflection in the suit's lenses before he clicked his tongue and tapped on the glass "What are you looking at?"

For a brief second, it almost looked like the suit's head portion moved before it settled back into place, casing Peter to grunt at the suit as he checked to make sure that the case was still secured before he resumed his trek to a nearby work table for him to pick apart Shocker's gauntlet.

"Okay Herman let's see what Santa brought you for Christmas this year" Peter said as he pulled the vibro gauntlet out of the web bag that was starting to fall apart and placed it on the table carefully.

The gauntlet, Peter noted, was more streamlined than Herman's usual gear, it was also made of some sort of titanium alloy instead of the typical metal infused ceramic like material the bank robber normally employed in his gauntlets designs. The firing mechanism had also been changed, instead of it being a trigger for his thumb to press to activate the gauntlets and fire off the concussive air, the firing mechanism was built into the undersides of the fingers. The tighter a fist he makes, the more powerful the blast, and as a bonus gave Herman a far deadlier punch to throw at someone should they try to get in close.

Peter made a few more notes about the gauntlet, like how it was a little heavier then previous models and possessed several technological upgrades like a reader to tell it's wearer how much power the gauntlet had, the force of the blast fired and even a setting that allowed Shocker to pick the width of the blast, the intensity and even the distance.

Peter was so engrossed in his observations that he almost didn't hear his phone go off. Peter let out a sigh of disappointment as he placed some of his tools on the table and reached into his pocket to see who had either called or texted him. Peter's brow rose a little at the number and what the person sent.

 _ **Will you be attending your lessons tonight?**_

Peter frowned as he glanced back at the gauntlet for a few seconds before he typed in a response.

 _ **I should be. Don't want to say I will because if I do the universe will see that as irt's signal to throw a curve ball at me while covering my head with a sack and then squirt water in my face because it can!**_

Peter waited several seconds for a response before another message popped up.

 _ **Very well. Do let me know if you wish to resume your lessons today. God knows you need to.**_

"Oh, is that right?" Peter smirked as he typed in a response.

 _ **I don't know, I've done pretty well before I started to take lessons from you.**_

The response caused Peter to snicker as he could feel the annoyance oozing off each word.

 **It was blind luck, nothing more.**

"Keep telling yourself that" Peter said with a grin as he placed his phone on the table and reached for his tools again before he was alerted to someone gaining access to his lab. Peter sighed in frustration as he turned to see who it was.

It was Max Modell, founder and CEO of Horizon Labs, also Peter's boss and sort of mentor and childhood hero.

the large red headed man took a step into Peter's lab and gave it a brief glance before he saw Peter at one of his work tables. The elderly man gave Peter a friendly grin and nod as he approached the man "Ah, Peter I was hoping to catch you here"

"Just got in" Peter said with a shrug as he went back to tinkering with Shocker's new gauntlet "Spider-man dropped off shocker's new gauntlet, wanted me to take a look at it"

Max nodded at this as he came to stand next to Peter and look at the device "Hmm, this looks new. More sophisticated"

"It is, by a longshot" Peter agreed as he began to remove a few sections of the gauntlet to expose the circuitry underneath "More energy efficient, increased range and power. Whoever made this for Herman, because I know for a fact he couldn't pull this off on his own, they have some pretty deep pockets. Or their just smart"

Max hummed at his "A shame whoever this person may be used their intelligence for such… distasteful acts"

"Well not all of us were raised right" Peter said as he pulled out what he believes to be the gauntlets power core.

Peter examined the small power core for a second before he frowned as he held it up towards Max "Hey Max, does this thing look familiar to you?"

Max leaned in and adjusted his glasses as he examined the small device. His eyes scanned its surface and structure before he nodded slowly, his eyes narrowing slightly "Yes… it does look familiar. In fact, I believe Queen consolidated introduced such a device at the last Expo that Luthor threw earlier this year"

Peter quirked a brow at that "Any idea as to why a small miniature power core made by Queen Consolidated is in the gauntlet of a career criminal like the Shocker?"

"I wouldn't know" Max said with a shrug as he folded his arms across his chest "I could never understand that woman"

Peter nodded as he returned his attention back to the power core and placed it on a small tray by the gauntlet "I'll let Spider-man know later. Maybe he can investigate it"

"Tell him to try out by the docks, I believe Queen Consolidated bought a storage warehouse not too far from ours, over where STAR Labs used to be" Max stated before he turned to leave "Well, I'll let you get back to it. I need to go and speak with Grady about his new 'Breakroom of Tomorrow'"

"Heh, yeah he's been going on about that thing all week" Peter said with a grin as he began to slowly disassemble the firing mechanism "Tell him that if he's taking suggestions about it I wouldn't mind they're being a coffee machine that isn't sentient and wants to kill someone when they ask for decaf"

"I'll be sure to let him know" Max chuckled as he exited Peter's lab.

Peter watched the man go before he returned his attention to his phone and activated the program he installed on it to alert him of any crimes reported or if Jean discovered something he should get involved in before he turned to the gauntlet and clapped his hands together and began to rub them "Okay, let's see where the new pressurizer is for this thing"

The next several hours would pass by rather quickly for Peter before he would receive any sort of message…

…

Helena had to hold back a sigh of disappointment as she searched through the paper records of the bank that she helped herself into.

For the past six hours she's gone through just about every file cabinet in the records room and she has yet to find any signs that her father's 'tribute' had passed through here at any point. She found a few from Metropolis and Coast City but those mattered little to her.

"For fuck's sake, where the hell is it?" she asked with growing annoyance as she slammed another file drawer close before she leaned against the drawer and rubbed her temples to sooth the growing headache.

She glanced around to see if there was any drawer she may have accidently passed over or maybe a drawer she didn't see before. Seeing that there wasn't of either, she slammed her fist into the drawer, denting the door slightly and causing her to storm away from the cabinet and towards the door. She had another two banks to hit this evening and thanks to the stunt pulled earlier by the Shocker and electro, one of the banks had hired a private security firm to watch over it after hours.

' _I'll give that place a look first. A normal bank wouldn't be hiring a private security force to protect it after hours unless it had more than just simple money in it'_ Helena thought as she carefully and quietly made her way through the darkened halls of the bank, doing her best to avoid the cameras and any motion sensors.

She briefly stopped to check a small tablet she pulled from her belt to see if the automated drone turret she set up outside to both monitor the bank and provide cover fire for her, had picked up anything outside. So far, no police cars lying in wait or the next shift in guards arriving to relieve their co-workers, if they were going to show up.

The security here was light, and rather incompetent in her opinion, but she wasn't going to complain if it meant she could gain access to the bank's records without raising too much of an alarm.

The last thing she needed was this city's 'hero' swooping in and making a mess of things in matters he couldn't even begin to understand-

"Hi!"

Helena paused midstride, her eyes wide with shock and her body tense as she neared the window that she used to sneak into the bank in the first place.

She slowly turned around to see a man clad in a red and blue suit with a large white spider emblem on the chest. Helena also noticed that the suit, the red portions at least appeared to be armored while the blue remained some sort of mesh suit.

The two heroes, or in reality one vigilante and one murderous vigilante stared at one another till Spider-man spoke as he nodded in the direction Helena came from.

"Making a late-night withdrawal miss…?" Spider-man asked with amusement.

"Huntress" Helena said before she frowned at the man "How did-"

"I know you were here?" he finished before he shrugged "Well you can thank Electro and Shocker for that, well actually not just them but I've long come to realize that in this city, when a supervillain tries to rob a bank, be they successful or not, there's usually another bank robbery that'll happen that same day, or night in this circumstance"

Helena frowned at this as she folded her arms across her chest but made sure her hand rested on the grip of her crossbow "But hos did you know it was going to be this bank specifically that I would break into?"

"Oh that?" Spider-man said before he shrugged "You set off a silent alarm that the bank payed off the books to have installed. It alerted the cops and after they checked the live recording cameras, that are also off the books, I was messaged and…"

Spider-man spread his arms as he did a small circle "Here I am!"

"Yes, here you are" the Huntress said with a blank expression before she pulled a small knife from her suit's belt and threw it towards the red and blue hero.

She didn't bother to stay and see if she hit him, she's heard enough and seen enough online to know that a man who can dodge bullets, can easily avoid a knife. She didn't make it even ten feet to the window before a white substance suddenly ensnared both her feet and part of her legs, causing her to nearly fall face first.

"What the…?" Helena said with surprise before she glanced down to see her legs encased in what looked like webs of some sort.

She turned to see Spider-man standing there, his arm outstretched to show his middle and ring finger pressing down on his palm. The wall crawling hero lowered his arm as he approached the Huntress, the knife she threw at him in his hands. He gave the bladed weapon a quick once over before he tossed it in the air and caught it by it's handle.

"Gotta say, not many people think to throw a knife at me" Spider-man said as he twirled the blade around I his hands "Then again, most people kinda figure that if guns don't really work on me, knives won't have much of a better chance. Unless your Kraven, his tend to do the job regardless"

"I'll keep that in mind" Helena said with gritted teeth as she waited until Spider-man was closer before she pulled another knife and made to cut him before he caught it with one hand.

Helena gritted her teeth as she tried to tear her arm out of the man's grasp but found that his limb didn't even so much as budge when she pulled.

"So, you mind telling me why you broke into this place?" Spider-man asked before he nodded towards her person "I can see that it wasn't for the money, or even the jewels. So either you broke in here for the thrill, which believe me is a common thing in this city, or your after something else"

"Smart little bug" Helena snarled.

Spider-man merely shrugged "Eh, been at this long enough to get a general idea. Also spiders are not bugs, so yeah there's your tad bit of biology for the day"

At this, Helena smirked as she pulled out something else from her belt, a small trigger "They still go splat all the same"

Spider-man's lenses narrowed at this as his grip on her tightened ever so slightly "Hey what's that-"

He didn't get to finish as Helena pushed the trigger, causing the man to tense for a second before he realized that nothing happened. Spider-man quirked his head to the side at this "Uhh, isn't this the part where there's a big boom?"

Helena didn't reply as she held Spider-man's gaze before she smirked when she saw a small red dot appear on his chest "It wasn't meant to set off a bomb"

"Then what-" he began before he tensed and suddenly leaped back as a bullet raced through the air and just skidded along the edges of his suit before it embedded itself into the floor.

Helena quickly reached for the knife Spider-man dropped and began to quickly cut at the webbing holding her legs in place. She gritted her teeth in frustration as she struggled to cut through the highly adhesive substance.

"Come on, come on, come on…" she hissed as she slowly cut her way through as her drone turret outside kept shooting at Spider-man, forcing him to stay back and undercover by a nearby pillar.

…

' _Well, this is not how I thought my evening would go'_ Peter thought as a bullet raced by his head while he tired to find out where the gunshots were coming from _'Still, not the worse'_

He already concluded that the gun fire was coming from a building across the street, question was whether the gun fire was coming from the rooftop of said building or from one of the many floors it possessed close to the top.

"I'll find out when I get out there" Peter said to himself before he glanced back at the Huntress that broke into this bank to see that she had finally freed herself and had just leaped through the window, smashing through the glass with little care and sending off the alarm in the process.

"Wait, so a woman jumping through glass will set off this place's alarm, but gunfire though the walls doesn't?" Peter said as he just realized that the alarms never went off once he started getting shot at "Either this place as weird security or it's one of those places used by one of the many, many, many, maaaany crime bosses here"

Peter waited several seconds for there to be a lull in the gunfire, either because the weapon overheated and needed to cool down or be reloaded before he sprinted from his cover and leaped out into the cool autumn night. Peter's eyes narrowed as he saw the Huntress with the crossbow shoot what appeared to be a grappling hook from her choice of Medieval weaponry and have it hoist her up into the air. Peter silently reminded himself to find out where people got those things because he was honestly curious while he shot a web line out and made to follow her.

She was fast, he'd give her that, and pretty good with the whole parkour thing that a lot of people who dress in black and get into this lifestyle seem to do. But he also saw that she didn't seem to have an idea of where she was going, she was just trying to get away from him as fast as possible.

' _Looks like she didn't expect a run in with me for the night'_ Peter thought as he swung after the woman before he landed behind her as she reached the edge of a building.

As the Huntress turned to possibly shoot at him with the crossbow she was reaching for, Peter grabbed her and leaped off the building on one fluid motion, causing the raven-haired woman to let out a surprise scream as they raced towards the street below.

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!" the Huntress yelled over the rush of the wind.

"NO, WHY? CAN'T YOU FLY?" Peter yelled back with a laugh "ALL PEOPLE IN THIS LINE OF WORK WHO WEAR CAPES CAN!"

"I CAN'T! LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKING IDIOT" she yelled as she suddenly reached for something in her belt, seriously did she steal one from Batman Peter thought, before his spider-sense went off.

"HEY WHAT ARE-!" Peter was about to ask before he suddenly felt the Huntress stab him in the side with what felt like a small arrow, causing him to yell in pain as he shot a web line out when he noticed that they were dangerously close to the ground.

Peter had to hold back another yell as the Huntress ripped the small arrow out of him and stabbed him again as they swung just meters above the traffic before Peter was forced to let go of the web line and send the two of them flying through the air until. The wall crawler felt the Huntress rip her arrow out of him and this time grabbed the hand that held the weapon while with his other he grabbed the caped woman by the face and made to both tar her mask off, hopefully to distract her when the two of them suddenly slammed into a window, sending glass flying everywhere as they landed inside the darkened building.

Peter lost his grip on the Huntress as they rolled across the ground and just when it seemed like they were about to stop, they reached the edge of a stairwell… and proceeded to roll down it.

' _Oh butter biscuits'_ Peter thought with a pained groan as he and the Huntress began to tumble down the stone stairs for several painful seconds before they finally came to a stop at the bottom.

Peter let out a pained groan as he slowly climbed back to his feet "Okay, that's a first… ugh, you know when I'm usually falling from a few hundred feet with someone in my arms, they don't stab me in the side with a freakin arrow! Twice!"

The Huntress, who was already back on her feet but cradling her left arm, merely glared at Peter with narrowed eyes "Well maybe you should let go of said person when they ask you to in the first place!"

"I'll… keep that in mind" Peter said as he placed a hand on the bleeding wound before he covered it with a descent amount of webbing before he turned his attention to Huntress as she aimed a crossbow at Peter.

The web slinging hero quirked a brow at this "Seriously? Your gonna try to shoot me with a crossbow?"

"Aww, what's wrong, hoped it was a Glock?" Huntress asked with a dark smirk.

"Well, a crossbow pistol thing is a bit outside of my comfort zone" Peter said as he analyzed the woman with narrowed lenses.

"Well, it's said that stepping outside of your comforting zone usually does wonders for you" Huntress said as her finger came to rest on the trigger.

Peter grinned at this "You know, I'm pretty sure whoever came up with that bit of logic didn't have a crossbow pointed at his head"

"Probably, and it's aimed at your throat, not your head" Huntress corrected Peter as she took aim at the man before her.

"Any reason why my throat?" Peyer asked as he felt this spider-sense begin to tingle.

"Because your annoying me by talking, ergo a slow death will make it up" Huntress said before she fired off a bolt and watched with mild surprise as Spider-man suddenly lashed out and grabbed the bolt.

Peter examined the small steel bolt for a second before he tossed it back and forth in his hands before holding it up for the Huntress to see with a small smirk under his mask "Steel tipped, nice. Would explain how it penetrated my suit so easily. And given how much power this thing had behind it when you shot it, I'm going to assume you've modified that thing to be able to shoot a bolt that can penetrate body arm, Kevlar maybe?"

"Smart" Huntress said before she reached for her other crossbow and aimed both at Spider-man with a dark look on her face "Let's see you catch these"

Peter snorted at this as he snapped the bolt with his fingers and let it drop to the floor "Ooh I'm so scared of being shot by something that can only fire one bolt at a time"

At this, the Huntress smirked as two distinct clicks were heard from both crossbows, causing Peter's spider-sense to tingle a tad bit more strongly.

"Uhhh, what was that?" Peter asked nervously.

The Huntress flashed Peter a smile that was both beautiful and menacing… but mostly menacing.

"Full auto"

She then fired off five bolts from both crossbows, causing Peter to yelp in surprise as he ducked under the first onslaught of bolts before he leaped behind a nearby table.

The Huntress narrowed her eyes as she quickly raced over to where Spider-man had taken cover and turned to shoot the man again when she saw that he wasn't there anymore!

"The fuck?" she said to herself as she began to scan the shadows for his bright costume.

"Psst, behind you!" she heard the man whisper behind her, causing her to turn with her crossbows at the ready only to see no one was their either.

The Huntress let loose a dark snarl as she scanned for signs of Spider-man. His near silent snickers weren't helping her mood much either.

"I swear, when I get my hands on you-" she began only to be interrupted.

"Whoa, first date and already you want to get your hands on me" Spider-man spoke up, seemingly from right beside her "Gotta say, that's a first. Most gals usually wait till the third or forth date. Heh, I got game!"

"What your gonna get is my foot rammed up your ass before it take your skull and use it for target practice" the Huntress hissed.

It was than she heard Spider-man's voice right next to her ear, low and quiet.

"Ooh, kinky"

She turned to see the man hanging upside down from a web line and made to shoot him when he was suddenly standing before her and both his hands had grabbed her arms and pinned them to her body. As an added measure, he held her up until her feet dangled uselessly in the air.

The Huntress narrowed her eyes at the man as he quirked his head to the side and examined her "So Huntress, mind telling me what your doing all the way from Starling City?"

"You've heard of me?" she said as she tired to think of a way to break out of the man's hold.

"A woman who pretty much killed most of a mob family and instigated a war between them and the Triads kinda makes the headlines even on the East coast" Spider-man said with a shrug before his lenses narrowed until they were thin white slits "Now, why did you break into that bank back there?"

"Blow me" the Huntress said as she tried to kick Spider-man where she knew it would hurt before she was tossed away from the man before her steel toed boot could even get close.

Peter watched the woman land in a backwards roll and come up into a crouch, her crossbows drawn and at the ready before suddenly the lights switched on and illuminated the whole floor they were on.

"Uh, that wasn't me" Peter said as he felt his spider-sense tingle as he looked to see several men all garbed in black suits with demonic masks on their heads appearing from various doors.

Peter paled as he recognized the men, the Inner Demons. Mister Negative's henchmen. Before Peter could say anything, a new voice spoke up, this one sounding like two people were speaking at the same time.

"Well isn't this a surprise"

Both Peter and the Huntress turned to see a man dressed in a expensive white suit emerge from a hallway flanked by two Inner Demons. It was the man's skin that really drew attention, at least to the Huntress, Peter not so much since he's used to the man's odd appearance. His skin had a black monochromatic glow to it and glowing white eyes.

Mister Negative, the less than law abiding alter ego to Martin Li.

"Hey Negative, fancy seeing you here" Peter gave the man a nervous wave.

"Not really spider" Negative said with narrowed eyes towards the man that's been a thorn in his side for years "You broke into my home"

"I did?" Peter said as he scanned the room he was in to see that it was a large living room with a number of paintings and vases from China "Oh… huh, what a coincidence, hehehehe…"

"Indeed" the crime lord said with a scowl before he glanced towards the Huntress "Ah, I see you've made a new friend"

"Friend's a strong word" Huntress said as she slowly got back to her feet, one crossbow aimed at Spider-man, the other at Negative himself.

Mister Negative smirked at this before he turned on his heel and began to make his way to the door "Take care of them… and do try to keep the blood splatter to a minimum. The carpet was just washed"

Peter felt his spider-sense begin to tingle as the various Demons surrounding him and the Huntress began to slowly close in on the duo.

"Uh quick question, when your boss said take care of us, did he mean take car of us as in bandage up our injuries, mainly mine and maybe make us some hot chocolate and send us on our way, or take care of us as in dump what's left of our bodies in the Hudson?" Peter asked with a sheepish grin under his mask.

Huntress merely rolled her eyes as she loaded up both her crossbows and took aim at the henchmen in front of her "Which one do you think genius?"

And with that, she opened fire.

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Spider-man and the Huntress vs the Inner Demons!


End file.
